Craved You
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: For KarinUzumaki : It'd been two and a half years since they'd been able to see each other. Relish in the other's touch. How he craved him... Lemon alert! Yaoi GaaNaru GaaraxNaruto Oneshot


THIS IS A VERY OLD FIC.

* * *

Naruto stared over the side of the bridge with a dreamy smile on his face as he waited for his lover to appear. Two years. It had been two and a half long years since he and Gaara had last been able to be intimate with one another. Sure, they had seen one another after Gaara had been kidnapped, but there had been no time to catch up with one another or rest within the other's embrace. He hoped the redhead could get away from his Kazekage duties soon. It had been so long. Far too long since he had last felt the sand nin's lips against his own.

Sighing, he turned around, resting his elbows on the handrail and staring up at the night sky. Even though they hadn't spoken to one another yet, he knew that Gaara would find him. He had no doubt that the redhead was just as hungry for him as he was. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he moaned softly to himself.

"Kami-sama, just thinking about him is making me hard." The blonde chuckled to himself.

"I can help with that."

Naruto's eyes snapped open just in time to see a pair of lips crash into his own with a needy, fiery passion. The kiss intensified as Naruto wrapped his arms around the other male's neck and Gaara promptly placed his arms on the blonde's waist, crushing thir bodies together. Naruto whimpered and Gaara took advantage of the slight parting of the other male's lips, brushing the tip of his tongue across swollen, pink lips before invading. The blonde's knees buckled, legs refusing to hold his weight as Gaara thoroughly explored his mouth. He moaned as the tongue plundered his mouth, ravishing him mercilessly. He welcomed the intrusion hungrily, pulling it further into his mouth. When Gaara trailed the muscle across the roof of his mouth an intense shiver spread through his entire body. He gasped when he felt a hard erection grind into his hips, his body instinctually thrusting forward.

_Air!_ His mind screamed, and he forced himself to break the kiss, breathing heavily. Gaara ignored the fox-boy's needs and turned his attention to the tan neck presented before him. He held Naruto's hips while the blonde still had his fingers tangled in his ahri. Naruto leaned forward, landing soft, butterfly kisses along his jawline.

"Long time no see." The fox-boy whispered.

Gaara captured his lips again, this time in quick, fleeting kisses. "Do you have any idea how much I've craved for you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yes. Completely. I came up with some _creative_ new uses for Kage Bushin while trying to wait all these years out."

The redhead moaned. "That was an image I'm not sure I needed to imagine. It's enough dealing with _one_ of you."

Naruto buried his face in the crook of the other boy's neck, inhaling his scent. "Kami, I've missed you. Tsunade-baachan didn't give you a hard time today, did she?"

The Suna nin growled. "No more than usual. No more talking. I want you and I want you _now_." He grabbed the cuff of Naruto's jacket roughly and brought him in for another searing kiss.

Naruto moaned and gathered chakra, causing them to vanish in a swirl of leaves. They reappeared in his apartment, moonlight filtering through the window, and it was not long before Gaara had the blonde pinned underneath him, silky tentacles of sand chaining the tanned wrists to the headboard.

His pale hands slid up the blonde's orange and black clad torso, reaching the other's tan neck and pulling it down. Naruto's breath quickened, his body growing unbearably warm as Gaara revealed the smooth, tan skin hidden beneath the boy's jacket, cold, pale hands splaying across the flesh. The blonde arched into the touch, mewling, and the redhead latched his lips into the other boy's torso hungrily.

"Nn! No, Gaara, come back here. Damn it… let me touch you, ah!"

The sand boy ignored his pleas, placing his lips around one sensitive nipple and attacking it viciously while his fingers massaged the other. Naruto cried out in a long, animalistic moan, struggling helplessly against his bonds, and only grew more desperate when Gaara moved to his navel; tongue swiveling around the sensitive seal while his finger rubbed and twisted pert, pink nipples.

"Nyh! G-Gaara! Kami… st-stop teasing me! Fuck…"

The redhead pulled away, his silver-green eyes gleaming. "Fine." He said and promptly had his sand tear away the blonde's pants. His eyes widened a fraction and he couldn't help but chuckle at the inscription Naruto had added to his boxers.

" 'Property of Sabaku no Gaara,' eh?"

The blonde blushed furiously.

"Damn straight, Naru-koi." The redhead grinned, causing the Konoha nin to tremble. The pale boy ran his fingers over the fabric, bringing forth yet another groan from his kitsune. It was almost too bad the boxers were in the way and had to be destroyed, just like the rest of their clothing.

The blonde boy gasped as the cool night air hit his throbbing member, slightly cooling the heated flesh. He strained against his bonds, ice blue eyes glaring. "Hey, hey, hey! Your clothes are still on! You haven't taken anything off yet! You expect me to be uke?"

His rambling broke into a pained, trembling moan as Gaara ran his thick, red tongue along the length of the other male's member.

"Kami… damn it… you-ah-AH!"

"Yes, I do." Gaara whispered breathily before lowering himself. Naruto wasn't even given a chance to retort as that wet, hot cavern swallowed his manhood.

Naruto writhed helplessly as Gaara's mouth moved around him, his body growing unbearably hot as that talented tongue swiveled and teased him. Heat and pleasure coiled almost painfully beneath his naval and Gaara's concentration slipped briefly when Naruto thrust mercilessly into his mouth, almost engaging the redhead's gag reflex.

Naruto's head thrashed back and forth across his pillow, a trickle of saliva trailed from the corner of his mouth to his chin. "Gaara… oh, kami… harder, please, suck harder, Gaa-AH!"

He screamed his lover's name into the night as he spilled over into Gaara's mouth. The redhead swallowed the liquid with enthusiasm and pulled his mouth away, panting havily. Naruto went lips, his body coated in a sheen of sweat. The redhead moved back up to the blonde's mouth, allowing him to taste himself. Naruto leaned up, needing, as he ground their hips together, desperately trying to keep his member from softening.

Gaara half growled and half moaned, the sand binding the blonde falling away as he flipped him over onto his knees. He draped himself over the kitsune's back, carelessly tearing his expensive silk robes away to bare his naked body to the chill night air.

"Naruto, I need to be inside of you _now_." He rasped into the other boy's ear. Naruto fought to catch his breath, chest heaving and slick with glistening sweat.

"'Kay, but its been a long time, Gaara, and you haven't prepped me."

"Don't care!"

Gaara thrust in without further invitation and both of them cried out. Sweet _Kami-sama_! He arched his back, pushing himself deeper into Naruto's painfully tight body. He paused for several moments, panting as he got used to the feeling of being inside his lover. Kami, the boy was so hot, so tight…

"Oh, kami, Gaara, damn it!" naruto exclaimed, trembling. He felt as if he were being ripped in two from the inside out. "You damn… oh… son of a…"

Gaara shushed his blonde lover gently, running his hands along that firm, tan bodice as he held back his desire to thrust mercilessly. His slim fingers massaged that smooth back and chest as Naruto's body slowly adjusted to being filled. Tender kisses were laid on the back of the blonde's neck.

"Gaara, move…" the blonde muttered after what seemed an eternity.

Gaara graoned, the words themselves being nearly enough for him to come, and thrust himself forward, completely sheathing his member into the blonde. Naruto moaned loudly as his prostate was brushed against, arching his spine, pleading for more. The redhead obliged, pulling out nearly all the way before pounding back in again with a passion that caused Naruto to see stars. His pale hands gripped the fox-boy's hips, steadying both of them as he pounded into his heat.

He bent over the other boy, his hand reaching down to stroke his member back into erection. Naruto moaned and whimpered at the contact, his elbows shaking as he tried to keep himself from collapsing. Hardness came easily with Gaara being the one to initiate it and over two years of pent up sexual desire.

Naruto could feel both of them reaching their peak, his walls closing in around Gaara's swollen member as they both came at the same moment, splashing white liquid all over the sheets as they screamed one another's name in sheer ecstasy. They collapsed, muscles giving out to satisfaction. Gaara didn't even bother to pull out of his lover; here was where he belonged, inside his mate for all time.

Naruto managed to turn over, causing both of them to hiss as their position changed. Gaara pressed their lips together, tongue flitting out fleetingly to caress bruisingly kissed lips. He broke away after a moment and allowed his face to fall into the crook of Naruto's shoulder. The fox-boy ran his fingers through his red hear affectionately, softly kissing his cheek and neck every so often.

"Gaara… aishiteru."

The redhead snuggled closer to the other boy. "I love you too, Naruto. I love you too."

It didn't take long for Naruto to fall asleep, driven to exhaustion by his passionate lover. Gaara followed the blonde's lead not long after, a rare, content smile upon his lips.

* * *

**End**


End file.
